


Hollow Heart

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: When a diamond dealer is killed, the evidence points to Melinda's family member.Can Danny and Joe Reagan find the truth or will evil prevail
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 84
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Crime scene Armando's Diamond Works, Manhattan NY

What do we got, Danny says

Male victim, approximately 75 years old, with blunt force tramu to his head and face, Megan says

Where's Dark, Joe asks, I thought that she would meet us here

The Rehabilitation Center called and asked her if they could upgrade Erin since she can now walk without any support so she had to go sign the paperwork, Danny says

We have an ID, Megan says,Victor Armando he's the owner

Who called it in,Joe asks

The cleaning lady came in to clean the store before it opens,saw the body and called it in,Officer Davenport says

Let's get a copy of the camera footage and see if it caught a picture of the killer, Danny says

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Dark,Danny says did everything go ok at the rehab center

Erin's pissed off because I didn't tell her that she was still going to have to go in front of a judge regarding her role in the death of Micheal Slayer and James Blake,Dark says

We just returned from the crime scene, Joe says,one Victor Armando

Did you say Victor Armando as in Armando's Diamond Works,Dark asks

Yes, Joe replies, do you know him

I don't know him personally but I own a few of his works,Dark says including the bracelet I am wearing

He was killed sometime last night or early this morning, Danny says,we have the camera footage so maybe we can get this case closed before lunch

We have a problem, Connor says, the footage shows the victim in the store and then when he turns off the lights to leave the camera shows no one else coming in or out of the store until the cleaning lady who found the body arrived at 6:00 

Did the camera stop recording, Joe asks

No, Connor says you can see people who are walking by on the streets but nothing inside of the store is out of place

Was anything taken from the store,Dark asks

Don't know yet,Joe replies, his business partner Fiona is going to do an inventory and see if something is gone

Miracle Rehabilitation Center

Hey Erin, Jamie says how are you doing today

I got a new room, Erin says because I can now walk without any support

That's great news, Jamie says you will be out of here soon

Yeah Erin says I will be out of here and back in jail

What do you mean, Frank asks

Hey Dad, Erin says I still have to go in front of the judge for my role in Micheal and James death

I will have Linda ask Dark to agree to let you go, Frank says

No, Erin says I already told Dark that I wanted justice to be served and that even though I didn't kill anyone I knew what Robert Lewis was going to do and I could have stopped him by simply telling someone but I chose to keep my mouth shut so I deserve to be in jail

Erin, Frank says, you were scared that he would hurt you

All my life I have never taken responsible for my actions and I realize just how selfish I am, Erin says I will stand in front of the judge and take what ever sentence I am giving and you will not interfer with this


	2. Chapter 2

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe, how was your day, Linda asks with a smile

It was good, Danny says, the case is interesting at least

In what way, Linda asks as she puts the chicken in the oven

The victim was killed in a locked store,with working cameras and nothing is shown,Danny says as Linda's phone rings

Hello Erin, Linda says, is everything ok

I wanted to call you and give you a heads up, Erin says

A heads up about what? Linda asks

Dad visited me earlier today and he is planning on having you tell Dark to let me go, Erin says

I am not telling her to do

I don't want her to do it, Erin says, I have had alot of time to think and I know that I messed up my life and I need to take the consequences for my actions

Did you tell Frank that, Linda asks

Yes I did, Erin says but he has it in his head that I was forced to keep my mouth shut and to lie, but I made the decision to do that on my own

Thanks for the heads up, Linda says as she hangs up the phone

Is everything ok,Danny asks

No Linda says your dad is trying to get Erin out of trouble and he wants me to tell Dark not to charge Erin

So why did Erin call you, Danny asks as he takes a drink of his beer

She wanted to give me a heads up, Linda says because she told Frank that she was going to take whatever consequences there was

What?? Danny says

Yeah,it looks like Erin has finally learned his lesson, Linda says as she gives Danny a kiss

Federal Building Joe's Office

Hey Joe, Connor says I have a question for you

What's up, Joe asks

Did you notice at the crime scene the picture of the property that was hanging up when the store was open but not as it was closing for the night, Connor says

I didn't see any picture of any property, Joe says,why does it matter

Because the property is Dark's property,Phoneix Rising, Connor says and I know for a fact that she has no interest in selling it

Let's go talk to her about it, Joe says as they walk across to her office

Hey Dark, Joe says I have a question for you

What's the question,Dark replies

Why is a picture of Phoneix Rising at our crime scene, Joe says as Connor shows Dark the picture

Find out how long this picture was at Armando's Diamond Works,Dark says because this picture doesn't show the training ground or the Battens trail

How long ago did you install the training ground, Joe asks

About two years ago,Dark says when I decided to stay in New York City

How would a picture of your house be at the crime scene, Connor says

I don't know,Dark says but it is an aerial view of my house

Could it have been taken before you brought the house, Joe asks

No Dark replies I had the house custom built with my specifications for each room

So someone is spying on you, Joe says, but you said that you didn't know our victim personally

I ordered a few of his jewelry for myself and my Aunt Stella,Dark says she loves his emerald and diamond rings and necklaces and I love the small diamond and sapphire bracelet like the one I am wearing now

How did you make the order, Joe asks did you go to the store

No,Dark replies I ordered from the catalog

Catalog, Joe says I didn't know that there was a catalog

Yes,Dark says it tells you what carat, clarity and providence of each stone is along with letting you customize each piece so that it's an original for you

That must cost alot of money, Connor says

You do know that Armando's Diamond Works is an exculsive dealer in both the yellow canary diamond and the rare colbolt blue diamond

What does that mean, Joe asks

If you want a canary diamond or colbolt blue diamond you can only get them from Armando's,Dark says he owns the rights to both types of diamonds


	3. Chapter 3

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Megan, Danny says what was the exact time of death for Mr.Armando

He died sometime between 12:30 and 1:30 this morning, Megan says he suffered multiple contusions also he had abrasion on both his arms and legs

What caused the abrasion, Danny asks

I don't know, Megan says but I sent the particular to the trace lab

Okay,Danny says, thanks

Federal Building Joe's Office

Is everything ok, Connor asks

We have a problem, Joe says, I asked Fiona if anything was missing from the store and she said that there wasn't anything missing but some customer information was missing

Did she say who's, Connor asks

Yes, Joe says it's Melinda's

Have you told her that, Connor asks

No, Joe says she has to go to court for Erin so I didn't want to bother her

Federal Court House

Erin Reagan,Judge Hathrowe says I have read the report and I have also talked to Sean Reagan and he said that as long as you stay away from his house and don't speak to him directly he will allow the modification to the restraining order against you

Your honor, I am Kevin Lucid and I am the attorney for Robert Lewis and we are requesting for Erin Reagan to be charged with the same thing as my client

Your honor, Special Investigater Hawkins, Dark says I disagree with charging Erin Reagan for the crimes comitted by Robert Lewis because she is a victim herself

How is that, Judge Hathrowe asks

Robert Lewis repeatedly raped Erin Reagan and he fathered twins with her,her ex husband put a clause in the divorce papers because he knew what Robert did and he was trying to protect his and Erin's daughter

I am going to place Erin Reagan in the custody of Special Investigater Hawkins and allow her to serve four months in jail, Judge Hathrowe says as he bangs his gavel,Court is dismissed

What happens now, Erin asks

You are to serve four months in the cells in our building,Dark says as she puts handcuffs on Erin and takes her to the cell block

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Dark, Joe says as he, Danny and Frank walk in to the office

What's up,Dark says

What did Erin get, Frank asks

Restraining order against her is modified and she has to serve four months in jail,Dark replies

We have a problem, Joe says, the only thing that was missing from the crime scene was a customer information

That's odd, Danny says especially when he was surrounded by jewels

Who was the customer,Dark asks as she is filling out paperwork

You, Joe says

What,Danny says,

The customer information that is missing is Dark's, Joe says

As of right now I am recusing myself from this case,Dark says

What,Why? Joe asks

Because I am your main suspect,Dark says as she places her hands on her desk

No,Danny says, you are not a suspect

Yes I am,Dark replies so I will be at my house

Later that night at Danny's and Linda's house

So she just decided not to work on the case, Linda says

She is a suspect in the murder of Victor Armando, Frank says, I personally think that she should be brought in for questioning

Frank get the hell out of my house and don't come back, Linda snaps

Look Linda, Frank says she is a suspect and we all know that she could inflect the injuries on him

Get out of my house and stay the hell away from me and my sister, Linda says as she pushes Frank out of the house and shuts the door behind him

Linda, Danny says gently, Melinda is insisting on recusing herself and even though I don't believe that she had anything to do with the murder it was her information that was stolen

Danny, Linda says Melinda is very rich,why would she kill him just to take her customer information

Your right, Danny says she wouldn't

Well there is something else, Joe says, Connor recognized a picture of Dark's property Phoneix Rising at the crime scene and she said that she didn't know why the picture was there but it was not a recent picture

Dark's house

Hey Dark, Connor says I have a question about the case

I can't talk to you,Dark says I am now a main suspect in the murder

How, Connor asks

My customer information was all that was taken from the store,Dark replies

That would make you a target not a suspect, Connor says, what are you up to

Just work the case, Dark says I need the vacation time anyways


	4. Chapter 4

Federal Building Joe's Office

Hey Connor,Joe says what's wrong

I went to Dark's house last night because I had a question about the case and she said that she was the main suspect, Connor says, she isn't a suspect but your dad requested for her to go to the 54 precinct for questioning

My dad did what, Joe asks

54 precinct interagation room

What is going on here, Danny asks as he sees Dark sitting in the interagation room

Your father had me brought in for questioning,Dark says so I requested for my lawyer to come

This is ridiculous, Danny says we all know that you didn't kill anyone

Your dad seems to think otherwise,Dark replies

How long have you been in here? Danny asks

Almost twelve hours,Dark replies I heard the guard say that Frank ordered my lawyer to not be allowed to talk to me but the joke is on Frank

Is your lawyer here Danny asks

He is filling paperwork against Frank for unlawful imprisonment and denying me my rights,Dark says so I suspect that your dad will be in here soon

Dad, Danny says have you lost your mind,Dark is not a suspect, she has a witness to where she was at the time of the murder

Who's this witness, Frank asks

Mayor Grayson and DCPI Moore along with over two hundred cops, she was at the honor awards ceremony,Danny says

Your dad should have known that since he asked me what time was Erin's court appearance,Dark says with a grin

I am letting her go, Danny says and you need to stay out of my case

Later that day at Danny and Linda's house

Your dad did what?? Linda asks

Calm down babe,Danny says I have already sent her home with an apology from the entire NYPD and the mayor has suspended Dad again for denying her lawyer to talk to her

Frank is in serious need of an asswhooping, Linda says angrily, what is wrong with him

I don't know babe, Danny says but the reason I called is to ask you to call and check on Dark, something is troubling her

I will, Linda says and then I will be talking to your dad

Ok babe I love you, Danny says

Love you more Linda says as she hangs up the phone

I am going to kick Francis Xavier Reagan ass for this, Linda muses as she grabs her purse and calls Dark

Hey Dark, Linda says I need you to meet me at The Pastel Pastry Cafe in twenty minutes

Ok.Dark says I am always ready for a cup of coffee and talk

Pastel Pastry Cafe

Hey Melinda, how are you doing, Linda asks

I'm fine, Dark says with a grin better than Frank is

Oh don't get me started on his dumbass, Linda says, he really had you brought in for questioning

He didn't ask me if I had an alibi or anything else, Dark says he just wanted to know what I bought from Armando's Diamond Works

Why did he ask you that, Linda asks

Because he had some cops search my house,Dark says but they didn't find anything and the cops got suspended for being out of their jurisdiction since I live in Kaneka County NY and not New York City

I thought you lived in the same city as me, Linda says

No, Dark replies, the road to my house is twelve miles inside the Kaneka County line so technically Frank was supposed to call Sheriff William Grady and have him perform the search but he didn't do that


	5. Chapter 5

Kitmans Jewelry Brooklyn NY

What do we got,Danny says

Female approximately 65 years old and she looks like she was strangled, Megan says

Who called it in, Joe asks

A couple came by to pick out an engagement ring and found the body, Megan says

How long ago did she die, Joe asks

According to her liver temperature she was killed between 9:00 and 10:00 this morning, Megan says

That clears Melinda, Danny says because she was sitting in the interagation room for twelve hours

Do you really think that she is involved, Joe asks

It depends, Megan says,is she right handed or left handed

What difference does that make Joe asks as Connor walk up

Hey Connor,Is Melinda right hand or left, Megan asks

She's right handed but she can cross shoot, Connor says

Then there's no way she killed either of your victims, Megan says the killer is left handed

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Dark, Joe says with a smile are you back on the case

At the request from the mayor and governor I have returned to work,Dark says dryly

What's with the attitude, Danny asks

Your dad sent some cops to my house and they broke my roll top desk and the chair, Dark says I am not happy about that

Why did dad send cops to your house, Joe asks

To see if they could find what I bought from Armando's Diamond Works,Dark replies

Have you ever bought anything from Kitmans Jewelry store,Danny asks

No Dark says but my aunt's have

Is it safe to say that your name is probably the one being used to get the jewelry, Joe asks

I don't think so, Dark replies, since you have to show ID to pick up any custom made jewelry

So if it's not someone who is using your name then why was your customer information stolen from Armando's Diamond Works, Danny asks

The only information I gave was my name and order history, Dark says addresses are not required

Could it be that the killer just grabbed something to make it look like a robbery, Connor says

I have a question,Dark says What was taken from Kitmans Jewelry store

We don't know yet, Joe says but Allen the co owner is doing an inventory so we will know soon

Henry's house

Have you lost your mind Francis, Henry asks

I just did to her what she did to Erin, Frank says

She owns the house, Henry says she paid for Erin's surgery and rehab and she made sure that Erin wasn't charged with a murder and you dragged her into an interagation room and denied her a lawyer

Pop, I just wanted to make her feel what Erin felt, Frank says

So I guess when she sues you you can tell that to the judge, Henry says, I can't believe that you did something so stupid

How did you find out about it, Frank asks

I called Linda and she is pissed off at you, Henry says she said that you have an asswhooping coming to you soon

Danny and Linda house

Hey babe I'm home,Danny says, how was your day

I am still angry at Frank, Linda says as she takes a roast out of the oven

Something smells really good, Danny says with a smile

I made roast beef with potatoes and carrots, Linda says as she gives Danny a kiss

I am starving, Danny says,we have another victim

Is Dark going to be a suspect in this one, Linda asks

No, Danny says she has an airtight alibi, she was in the interagation room at the time of the murder

How could anyone in the family actually think that she had anything to do with it, Linda says

She has been acting strange lately, Danny says

It's because her cousin Vivian is out of jail, Linda says

Why was her cousin in jail,Danny asks

I don't know, Linda says she let it slip today when we met at the Pastel Pastry Cafe

She has a cousin that got out of jail around the same time as the murders started,Danny says I don't like the sound of that

Dark's house

Hello Vivian, Melinda says I have been expecting you

How did you know I was in town, Vivian says with a smile

You left your calling card,Dark replies

I didn't kill anyone, Vivian says I just placed the picture in the store

What do you want,Dark asks

I want my dad to forgive me, I want my brother to come back home,Vivian says that's what I want

Your dad said that he would never forgive you until Matt comes back home and no one knows where Matt is,Dark replies

Have you been able to find out anything about him, Vivian asks

I caught his trail in Spain but he flew to Germany and Sweden,by the way I got there he was gone,Dark says I have satellites looking for him also

Do you think he is still alive, Vivian asks

If Dolores has harmed him in any way I will kick her ass,Dark says

Why did she take my baby brother, Vivian asks

Don't know,Dark says I am still pissed off at your dad for making you go to jail for her crimes

You tried to keep me from being locked up, Vivian says I appreciate you trying to help me find my brother

I will never stop looking for him,Dark says I don't care how long it takes I will find him


	6. Chapter 6

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Dark, Danny says we need to talk

What do you want to talk about,Dark says

Your cousin that just arrived in the city, what was she in jail for, Danny asks

Do yourself a favor Reagan,Dark says stay the hell away from Vivian

She is a suspect in this case,Danny says

Based on what,Dark says the fact that she arrived in the city or that she's related to me

She was in jail for what, Danny says

Her stepmom beat her up and her dad had her locked up,Dark says after she went to jail her stepmom took her baby brother and disappered and her father blamed her

Why is she here, Joe asks

We have been trying to find Matt and Dolores for the past five years,Dark says it is the reason why I bought all my satellites to find them

Why did her dad blame her, Danny asks

Because she is a lot like me when I was her age and she looks like her mom,Dark says her dad cheated on Ivy with Dolores but Matt's Ivy's son so Dolores kidnapped him.

What does that have to do with the case, Joe says

Nothing Dark replies except for the picture of Phoneix Rising at the crime scene was placed by Viv

Why, Joe asks

So I would know that she was in the city, Dark says

Sorry to interrupt, Connor says but we have another victim

Craig's Diamond Exchange Bronx NY

What do we have , Joe asks

Male, approximately 65 years old with multiple stab wounds, Megan says

We need to talk to his partner and see what was stolen,Joe says as they leave the crime scene

Federal Building conference room

What do we know about our victims, Danny asks

All three are elderly people who are killed in different ways, Joe says

They own a business that has large quantities of precious gems and yet nothing was stolen from two of the stores and in the other one only a customer name, Connor says

Two are widowers and the other was a widow,Danny says

All three were killed inside the business and the camera didn't pick up anything,Dark says

Can we go back to the first crime scene,Dark asks suddenly

Yeah, Joe says

Armando's Diamond Works

The body was found here, Joe says and the camera has a perfect view

Hello my name is Fiona, how my I help you

Stacy,Dark says is that you

Please don't tell my mom, Stacy says

Wait aren't you Fiona, the business partner of Victor Armando, Danny asks

No her name is Stacy and she is Fiona's daughter,Dark says so why did you pretend to be your mom

I use to work here in the summer before I went to college and two weeks ago my mom comes home from work and says that Victor paid her for the week and told her that she was fired, Stacy says

Why did he fire your mom, Joe says

He was selling the business,Dark says,to Lighthouse jewels

How do you know that, Joe says

Because I own Lighthouse jewels,Dark says and according to the information I received Victor Armando requested for my company to buy him out

What about the other two businesses, Danny asks

No just Armando's Diamond Works,Dark says but I have an idea of why they were all killed

Why Joe asks

Let's get back to the office and I will show you,Dark says

Federal Building Conference room

Okay Dark, Joe says why do you think that they were killed

Diamonds,Dark says to man-made diamonds to be more exact

Come again, Danny says

There is a process that allows for a person to create man made diamonds,Dark says and unless you know gems you can't really tell the difference between a man made diamonds and a natural made diamonds

Cost would be a good indicator, Connor says

Not really since you pay the same amount,Dark says

Who has the technology to do something like that,Danny says

Lighthouse Jewels is the only one that has the technology to create man made diamonds and I own the patent on the technology,Dark says

So what is the real reason why you took a couple of days off, Joe asks

I hired a private investigator to find out if Dolores was in the city and I found out that she gave Matt to someone else before she was caught in Mumbai for stealing and she was put to death last week

So what is the next step, Joe asks because we have no suspects in the case

Actually we do, Connor says, Fiona was fired the week before and she knew where the camera was so she could have killed victim one

Fiona wouldn't have been able to inflect the amount of damage done to the victim,Dark says, she suffered from server bone degenerative diease

How about little miss Stacy, Joe asks

She was right handed, Danny says

Bring in all the video surveillance from all the businesses, Dark says and we can compare them side by side with each other


	7. Chapter 7

Federal Building conference room

These are the video surveillance from all three stores, Joe says,as you can see there's nothing to actually see

I can see the people who are walking by the window, Danny says

See the camera shows nothing about this case, Connor says

Where's the rain,Dark asks

What?? Joe asks

The night Victim two was killed it rained all night long and yet the camera shows no rain on the glass window,Dark replies

I never even noticed that, Joe says

Also it looks like the cameras are on some type of loop,Dark says because the same man passed by Armando's Diamond Works several times within the hour

I wonder if he is in any of the other videos, Danny says

He's in the video from Armando's Diamond Works, Kitmans Jewelry and Craig Jewels, Joe says He might be in the same area because he is a courier because he is wearing a uniform of some kind, Connor says Doesn't matter, Joe says he might have seen something so we need to talk to him Danny and Linda's house Hello Linda, Frank says as she walks into the house What are you doing here, Linda asks I needed to talk to you and I hope you will listen, Frank says Talk about what, Linda says I don't think I am in the mood to listen to anything you have to say I know you are mad at me for what I did to Dark, Frank says I just wanted to make her feel what she did to Erin Except she didn't do anything to Erin, Linda says Erin did it to Erin and if Erin can accept responsibility for her actions why can't you I understand that you are not going to want to help me with Dark, Frank says because what I did was wrong but do you think that I deserved to be suspended Let me ask you a question Frank, Linda says as Danny walks into the house, How many times was Danny suspended or placed on modified assignment because he broke a rule Several times, Frank says but I don't see what that has to do with anything In all those times it was proven that he was innocent, Linda says yet you said that you stood by the decision to place him on either modified assignment or suspension Well yes, Frank says he was accused of breaking the rules You are also accused of breaking the rules, Linda says so you are now suspended for doing that That's besides the damn point Frank says as he grabs Linda's arm Before Danny could say anything Linda took ahold of Frank's wrist and flipped him onto the floor Dad, Danny shouts, what the hell is wrong with you Linda slowly releases Frank's hand I am going to let you go, Linda says and you need to get up and leave my house and don't come back again Frank gets up and walks out of the house Are you okay Linda, Danny asks as he hugs her close to him I'm fine, Linda says, I just did what Dark trained me to do Why did you let him in the house, Danny says I didn't, Linda replies he was already in the house when I got home


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter had a glitch accur, sorry about that

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Joe, Dark says as she walks into the room, what's going on

You have to promise not to get angry and lose your temper, Joe says

Joseph Connor Reagan,Dark says I am not in the mood to play any games

Oh shit,Danny says she's already using your full name

What is going on,Dark says

I will tell you, Danny says yesterday Linda had to run some errands and when she got back home Dad was inside the house

So what,Dark says he probably has a spare key

Umm yeah, Danny says he asked her to help him with his suspension and she said no that is when he did something very stupid

What did he do,Dark asks

He grabbed Linda's arm and before I could do anything she grabbed him by his wrist and she flipped him to the floor, Danny says as Joe is giggling

Good,Dark says he deserved it

Yeah but now my dad called Jamie and Pops and asked if she should have been a bit nicer to him, Danny says

What did they say,Dark says as Joe is laughing out loud

They told him that he got beat up by a girl who is only 5'6 and weight about 150 and he's 6'6 and close to three hundred pounds, Danny says as Joe is crying with laughter

Okay,Dark says and what did Mr Giggle box in the corner say about it

He hasn't stopped laughing about it except for the teasing you,Danny says as he starts to laugh

Sorry to interrupt but we have another crime scene, Connor says and Dark your cousin Vivian is here to talk to you

Show her in,Dark says as a young teenage girl walks in to the office

Who are you, Danny asks puzzled

I'm Melinda's cousin Vivian, who are you

He Danny,my brother in law,Dark says what's going on

I am going back to Mom for a few days but I wanted to know if you found anything yet on Matt's where about, Vivian says

Dolores gave him to someone else and she was caught stealing from a shop in Mumbai and was put to death last week but I have a lead on who she gave him to,Dark says

I will be back in a few days, Vivian says as she leaves the office

Well Danny,Dark says do you think she could inflect the amount of damage done to our victims

She's a little kid,Joe says, how old is she

She just turned sixteen years old last week,Dark says

Who puts a child in jail, Danny says

Let's go to the new crime scene, Joe says

Lushes Gem store and boutique Manhattan

What do we got, Joe asks

Female approximately 55 years old and she was strangled Megan says

Who called it in, Danny says

Young woman who was picking up a necklace came in and found the body

Hmm, So our female victims are strangled and our male victims were beaten to death and stabbed, Connor says

Okay this is weird, Megan says, according to her liver temperature she has been dead for around six days

When you get her to autopsy I want you to florescope her and our other three victims,Dark says I also want you to do a toxicology report on all of them

What's going on Danny asks

Look at the color of her skin and the purple nails with a white band going across the nail,Dark says

I saw that, Danny says

I did too, Joe says so what

It means that she was poisoned and if I am right then so was the other three victims,Dark says

They were murdered, Joe says, remember

Let's go back to the office,Dark says I want to take another look at the video of the business and grab the video of this store too

Did you find out something, Joe asks as they are heading back to the office


	9. Chapter 9

Federal Building Conference room

So what made you decide to come back and look at the video again, Connor asks

Armando's Diamond Works, Kitmans Jewelry, Craig's Jewels and Lushes Gem store and boutique,Dark says are the four stores that have one of our victims attached to them

Yes we all ready know that, Joe says

Yes but did you notice that all four of them are setup identically,Dark says,same cabinets,same display cases

Why does that matter, Danny asks

In all the videos from the stores the wall color is a creamy yellow,Dark points out

Okay, Danny says I still don't see the problem

At Kitmans Jewelry store I noticed the color of the walls that would have shown in the video,Dark says

Yeah, Joe says and what is the difference between them

Kitmans was a pale yellow, Craig's was a light blue, Lushes Gem and boutique was a pinkish red,Dark says only Armando's was a creamy yellow color

What does that mean, Connor asks

Someone who knows what they are doing spliced the same video footage from all four businesses into just Armando store,Danny says

Someone who knows the layout of all the properties and how to come and go without being seen, Joe says

Exactly,Dark says there are only a few people who could do that

Henry's house

You can stop laughing at me Jamie, Frank says I know you think that Linda flipping me was the funniest thing

You put your hands on her after going into her house with out premission, Henry says

Danny just stood there and watched, Frank says with a pout, even Erin laughed at me

You should have kept your hands off of her, Henry says as Jamie tries to stop laughing, she is being trained to defend herself by Melinda

Why would Danny agree to let her do that, Frank asks

I don't believe that his permission was asked for, Jamie says between peals of laughter, Linda said that she wanted to learn how to defend herself and Melinda told Danny that she would train her

Federal Building holding cells

Hey Erin, Linda says I was told that you wanted to see me

Dad told me about what happened, Erin says he claims that he grabbed your arm and you flipped him off and on to the floor

Yes I did, Linda says he put his hand on me and I defended myself

Does Danny know, Erin asks as she starts to giggle

Yes Linda says with a smile he was there when I did it

OMG Linda, Erin says I would have loved to see the look on Dad's face when I hit the floor

He is suspended for refusing to let Melinda's lawyer talk to her when he had her brought in for questioning on the murder of Victor Armando, Linda says and he wanted me to ask Melinda to help him

He needs to take responsibility for his actions Erin says I realized that I am a horrible sister,sister in law and Aunt, I am also a bad mom for projecting my failure on to Nikki

At least you are willing to take responsibility for your actions, Linda says

When you are lying in a hospital bed and you can't walk you have nothing to do but think and I know that I could have done a million things differently than what I have done, Erin says, can I ask you a question

Of course you can, Linda says

Did Melinda really pay for my surgery and rehabilitation, Erin says

Yes she paid twenty thousand dollars for your surgery and around fifteen thousand for your rehabilitation, Linda says

She did that for me after the way I acted? Erin says,why would she do that

I was raised to help people if I can,Dark says with a smile

What brings you down here, Erin asks

I was told that Linda was in the building and I wanted to see if she was okay following what happened yesterday with Frank,Dark replies

How do you know about that, Linda says as Erin starts to giggle

Joe was trying to tell me but he kept laughing so Danny told me instead,Dark says

Erin, Linda says,he's your Dad

I'm sorry Erin says as she tries to stop laughing I just keep seeing you flipping dad on to the floor

Erin, Linda and Dark start to laugh

I have to get back to work Dark says as she leaves the room

You have to go to, Erin says

I have some time, Linda says since I have dinner cooking in the crock pot


	10. Chapter 10

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe, Danny says with a smile, how was your day

It was good, Linda says as she takes the chicken and dumplings out of the crock pot, I went to visit Erin

I didn't know that you were going to do that,Danny says I could have been there with you

I have a question for you, Linda says with a smirk

What's the question,Danny asks

Do you agree with Frank about I should be gotten your premission before I started to train with Dark? Linda asks nervously

Oh no baby, Danny says you don't need mine or anyone else permission to learn to protect yourself

When Dark first started training me I was scared, Linda says as she puts the chicken and dumplings on their plates, but she would walk me through every single move

I remember that, Danny says I watch one of your training sessions and I was sorry the next day

Would you like to spar with me sometime, Linda asks

I would love to,Danny says as he gives Linda a kiss

Federal Building Conference room

Why is Enter the Sandman playing so loud, Danny says I stayed up late last night and I have a small headache

Dark has been here since about 1:45 this morning and she said to stay out of the conference room until the music goes off, Connor says I have an extra pair of ear plugs if you need them

Oh thank God, Joe says I really don't like that song

Wait for it, Connor says with a grin

No,,no, not this song, Joe says as We weren't born to follow by Bon Jovi starts to play

Suddenly the music stops and Dark comes out of the room

Follow me,Dark says as she walks by

Where are we going, Danny asks

Medical Examiner Office,Dark replies I have a couple of questions for Megan

Medical Examiner Office

Hey team, Megan says, what can I do for you

Has the toxicology reports back yet,Dark says

Yes, I tried to fax them to you but it wouldn't let me, Megan says

Yeah I know,Dark says as Connor, Joe and Danny look confused

All four of the victims had to types of drugs in there system Megan says, glasnost and glasminst

What are they, Connor asks

Technically they are used to help relax a patient who is having any type of surgery in the UK ,Dark says,it's not available in the States

So how did they get it, Joe asks,

The diamonds,Dark says,we need to get back to the office

Federal Building Dark's Office

What did you mean by the diamonds,Danny asks

The diamonds are put though a process of cleaning and polishing that the by product is a combination of both glasnost and glasminst,Dark says and if they cleaned and polished their diamonds then they were breathing in the dust particles which contained the drugs

Fantastic, Connor says sarcastically, but our victims were beating to death, two were strangled and on was stabbed so we still don't know who killed them

The victim that was stabbed at Craig's Jewels was self inflicted,Dark says because you can see on the video a diamond chisel on the work table

I don't understand, Joe says

Insurance company said that he took out a large life insurance policy for a million dollars and his daughter is the beneficiary of the policy,Dark says so I don't think that he is a true victim of murder

Good point, Joe says

Our victims in the second case was also an accident,Dark says

How, Joe asks, she was strangled

Did you see the necklace she had around her neck,Dark says

Yes it was big, Danny says

It also had some fibers tangled up in it,Dark says

The curtain , Danny says I noticed that it had a small tear in it

Her necklace got caught in the curtain and as she struggled it pulled the necklace tight and when she chocked and stopped struggling she simply fell to the floor and landed where she was found,Dark says

That just leaves Armando's Diamond Works and Lushes Gem and boutique, Joe says

So what do you think, Connor says is there any way they are accidental

No, Dark says I did some further investigation and a month and a half ago Lighthouse jewels bought out both Armando's Diamond Works and Lushes Gem and boutique

So you now own both, Danny says so who benefits from the two people who died

No one that I know of,Dark says so I want Joe and Connor to go to the Lonestar satellite and pull all the pictures and see what it saw

You got it Dark, Joe and Connor says as they leave

Danny I need a favor from you,Dark says

What's the favor,Danny asks

Take Erin home,Dark says I talked to Sean and he said that he would drop the restraining order against her especially since he is now in a secure apartment

What about her four months, Danny says

I already cleared it with the judge,Dark says,here is her paperwork to be released and I had her lifetime probation reinstated

Why would you do that, Danny asks

Your wonderful wife asked me to, Dark says I also need you to run a name for me.

What's the name, Danny asks

Olga Old man, I believe that she lives in the city, Dark says

Who is she,Danny asks

The person who has my baby cousin Matt,Dark says I don't think she knows that there is a kidnapping charge against whoever has him


	11. Chapter 11

Henry's house

Erin, your home, Henry says but I thought you had to serve four months in jail? 

Melinda arranged for Erin to serve at the house instead of the jail,Danny says as he sits down

Does Linda know that Dark did that? Erin asks worriedly

Yes,Danny says as a matter of fact Linda asked her to and Sean released you from the restraining order provided that you get help with your mental health issue

My little girl is home, Frank says as he tries to hug Erin

Gramps, Danny can I speak to Dad alone, Erin asks

Of course, Henry says as he and Danny leave the room

Is everything okay, Frank asks

Melinda paid for my surgery and rehabilitation and you treated her like shit, Erin says, Linda was helping me with my mental health problems and you put your hands on her

Look, Frank says I know that what I did to Linda and Dark was wrong but it worked, you are free

No Dad it didn't do anything but prove that you are a self-centered egotistical self absorbed person and you raised me to be the exact same way, Erin says, Linda had asked Dark to help me back when I was still in the hospital

I was just trying to

Piss Linda off, and have Dark turn her lawyers loose on you, Erin says

I don't think that Dark will actually sue me,Frank says

She can, Erin says you violated her right to speak to her lawyer

That's exactly what she did to you, Frank yells

NO, Erin yells back she told everyone not to ask me anything until I could get a lawyer

WHAT??? Frank asks, she never questioned you without Me.Zorn in the room

She never questioned me at all, Erin says, she was angry about what I said to Sean but she still treated me with respect, unlike how this family has treated her and Linda

We treat Linda very well, Frank says with a pout

Putting your hands on her is treating her well, Erin says she can get you into serious trouble for that

I was the one who got hurt, Frank says she almost broke my wrist

YOU FUCKING DESERVED IT, Erin says angrily, you went to her house and entered it without permission after she told you to get out and to stay away from her and her sister

But, I, I was just trying to get my job back, Frank says

Do you honestly think you went about it the right way, Erin asks

It's Linda and Dark's fault, Frank says

NO DAD, Erin says the blame game stops now, You are to blame for your suspension and you are responsible for putting your hands on Linda, I have to face the responsibility for my actions and take the consequences for my actions and you do too

I do take responsibility for my actions, Frank says

Is that why you blame Linda and Dark for your actions, think about it, Erin says as she leaves the room

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Dark, Joe says, Danny said that you had Erin sent home and have her serve four months of house arrest


	12. Chapter 12

That's right,Dark says I felt like she would benefit from being in a familiar place to begin getting help with her mental health problems

Hey Dark, Connor says I hate to bother you but we have a very serious problem

What's the problem,Dark asks

We have a new victim, Connor says

Let's go,Dark says, Joe call Danny and tell him to meet us there

Watson's Emeralds Imporuim, Manhattan

What do we got,Joe says as Danny walks up

Female approximately 60 years old, Megan says I will have to do an autopsy to determine the cause of death

Who is she, Danny asks as Dark walks over

Gladys Thompson,Dark says, she was at one point and time the owner of Armando's Diamond Works and Lushes Gem and boutique

She owned both, Danny says

Yes,Dark says but she moved to France about twenty years ago when her husband was killed in a drive by

Why would she come back and buy a new jewelry store, Joe says

She's not the owner Dark says as she looks at Megan

Hey, Connor says what is with the look

Megan,Dark says I think you should remove yourself from this autopsy

Why would she need to do that, Joe asks

Would you want to preform an autopsy on your own mother,Dark says

How did you know that she is my mom, Megan asks with tears in her eyes

Your necklaces match,Dark says, just like my bracelet matches my Aunt Stella's

Why don't you let someone else do the autopsy, Connor says softly, and take a few days off.

Federal Building Conference room

What the same hell is going on, Danny asks, I don't get it

I think that most of the high end jewelries are being targeted for some reason, Joe says

That is not exactly right,Dark says our three victims all have something in common

What, Connor asks

Me,Dark says I have done business with all of them though my company Lighthouse jewels

Yes, but you didn't work with them personally, Danny says,

Who would be the person who worked with all three of them, Joe asks

My Aunt Amber is the only one who would be allowed since she runs Lighthouse jewels,Dark says, that makes her the main suspect

Not if she is in another country, Joe points out

She lives in Boston,Dark says I guess you will need to talk to her

Can you ask her to come in for questioning, Danny asks

Yes, Dark says but I will have her bring her lawyer with her and I won't be in the room with her


	13. Chapter 13

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hello Amber,Dark says I need you to stop what you are doing and get the family lawyer to meet you at the 54 precinct to answer some questions

What kind of questions,Amber asks as she gets her purse

It is protocol for me not to be involved in the questioning,Dark says

I will be there in about an hour and a half,Amber says as she hangs up the phone

54 precinct interagation room

Hello Mrs, Glaslow, Danny says

Sorry Detective Reagan but I am not a Glaslow, I was born a Hawkins but I am married to a Banks,Amber says

What is my client here for? 

Who are you sir,Danny asks

I am Micheal Croft and I am the Hawkins-Glaslow family lawyer

Your client is here because of three homicide victims, Danny says

That's ridiculous,Amber says I have never killed anyone

Do you work for Lighthouse jewels, Joe asks

Yes,Amber says,my niece owns the company and I work for her

How long have you worked for Lighthouse jewels,Danny asks

Lighthouse Jewels was established around three years ago,Amber says but I have only been working there for two years and four months

What is your job title, Joe asks

I am in charge of the day to day running of the company,Amber says

Have you ever had business dealings with Armando's Diamond Works, Kitmans Jewelry, Craig's Jewels,Lushes Gem and boutique, and Watson's Emeralds Imporuim, Danny asks

Why do you waste time asking me questions you already know the answer to,Amber says

Just answer the question, Joe says

No,Amber says I refuse to answer any more of your stupid questions and unless you are going to arrest me I am leaving

Don't leave the city, Joe says

You can find me at the Wilton Palace and hotel room 890,Amber says as she leaves

Well that went well, Danny says I think that she is hiding something

Careful, Joe says if you accuse her of anything and it turns out that you are wrong you are going to have to deal with a pissed off Dark

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hello Amber,Dark says I should warn you that you are on speaker phone and Connor is in the room

I don't care,Amber says I want to know why I was asked questions about the business between Armando's Diamond Works, Kitmans Jewelry, Craig's Jewels, Lushes Gem and boutique and Watson's Emeralds Imporuim and Lighthouse Jewels

I can't answer that question,Dark says

Well then we have a serious problem because I signed a contract with Lighthouse Jewels not to talk about any other businesses that we work with,Amber says and unless I get a court order I will not tell them anything about it

Amber,Dark says I appreciate the fact that you are trying to honor the contract but

No buts Amber says, let the detectives know that in order for me to answer their questions it's going to take a court order

I will let them know that,Dark says as she hangs up the phone

I don't think that Danny and Joe have enough evidence to get a court order, Connor says

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe, Linda says as she is writing out some recipes, how was your day

My day sucked, Danny says as he grabs a beer

What happened, Linda says

We have another victim and the only suspect in the entire case is Dark's aunt, Danny says

I know that Stella comes off a bit gruffy but I don't think she would kill anyone, Linda says

Not her Aunt Stella but her other Aunt Amber, Danny says she actually said that our questions were stupid and she's not going to answer anymore of them

Does Dark know that you had her aunt come in for questioning, Linda asks worriedly

Yes, Danny says, she knows that we questioned her because Dark is the one who had her come in, but Dark refused to be in the interrogation room while we were questioning her

That was probably a good idea, Linda says

What are you doing,Danny asks

I am writing down Sunday family dinner recipes for Henry since I refuse to go anywhere near Frank, Linda says

Babe, I know that you are mad at him,hell I'm mad at him but there has to be a way to get pass all of this and move forward as a family,Danny says

There is, Linda says he needs to apologise to both Dark and Sean and he needs to take responsibility for his own stupid actions

You know good and well that he's not going to apologise to them,Danny says we have been married for twenty two years

Twenty three years, Linda says with a smirk

Okay fine, twenty three years and in all that time has he ever admitted that he was wrong about something and apologize for it?

He's not going to have any choice, Linda says, Dark's lawyer has been granted a hearing in front of the judge on Friday

Dark never said anything to me about that, Danny says

She probably doesn't know yet, Linda says, Erin called me about it because Frank was ranting and raving about it

Can we have a quiet night of snuggling on the couch and watching movies,Danny asks I need to spend time with you

Linda gets up and walks over to Danny and gives him a kiss and a hug

Go get cleaned up and I will order the pizza, I think that a quiet night is a great idea, Linda says as he goes upstairs

Dark's underground bunker

I don't believe it, Connor says, how in the hell do you have an underground bunker and I never knew about it

I have alot of things that you don't know about,Dark says as she pulls out boxes of paperwork.

What are you looking for, Connor asks

I don't know, Dark says I have no idea when Lighthouse Jewels acquired any of the other jewelry store out side of Armando's Diamond Works, so I decided to get my paperwork and see

Why do you store your paperwork in this bunker, Connor asks

Because I don't want it cluttering up my house or office,Dark says as Connor picks up a piece of paper

Who is Olga Olderman, Connor asks

She is the one who Dolores gave my baby cousin Matt to,Dark says I have been trying to find her but she doesn't have any information on file and I don't even know what she looks like

I'll take over finding her, Connor says, I don't want to work on this case anymore

Why not,Dark asks

I have an issue with the way Frank Reagan treated you and Linda and I don't like how neither Danny or Joe cared about that, Connor replies

Do you need a break from Danny and Joe,Dark asks because if you do I can have Joe assigned to work on cold cases and we don't have to work with Danny at all

No, I know that you enjoy the challenge of working with them, Connor says but right now I just want to beat the hell out of both of them

I think that your angry is misplaced,Dark says, Frank is the one who you should be mad at

Still,they accepted how he treated you and I can't believe that Danny had no problem with him putting his hands on Linda, Connor says with a pout

Ok,ok I'll put you on finding Olga Olderman for me,Dark says as she locks the bunker and puts the paperwork in her house


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark has a talk with Joe about how Connor is upset that neither him or Danny care about how Frank treated her and Linda after Joe demands to know why Connor left in the middle of a case

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Dark, Joe says I have gotten all the pictures from the Lonestar satellite and I need Connor to go over them with me

Connor is not on this case right now,Dark replies, get Mason to help you with the pictures

Wait?! Joe says,are you telling me that in the middle of the case Connor is taking a day off

No,Dark says he requested to be taken off the case and I agreed to do that

Why the hell would he want to be taken off the case, Joe says

Joe,Dark says go back to work

No, Joe says not until you tell me what is going on with Connor

He's pissed off at you and Danny,Dark says he doesn't like the way Frank treated me and Linda and the fact that you and Danny didn't care

What, Joe says it isn't that we didn't care,it's just that arguing with my dad doesn't do any good

Connor wants to beat up you and Danny,Dark says so I gave him a new assignment, just be grateful that he didn't want you assigned to cold case

Henry's house

Good morning Erin, Henry says, would you like a cup of coffee

No thanks Gramps, Erin says I have a question for you

What's the question, Henry asks

When did dad decide that I was above the law, Erin says

What do you mean, Henry says

Dad had Dark brought in for questioning and he refused to let her lawyer talk to her and he claimed that it was what she did to me but he's wrong

He denied her the right to have her attorney present during questioning, Henry asks,is that why he was suspended and now has to go in front of the judge on Friday

Yes, Erin says, he thinks that I am perfect but I am damaged, I need mental help but dad doesn't want to hear anything about it

Federal Building Joe's Office

Hey Joe,Danny says, where's Connor

Connor is mad at us and he asked to be taken off the case, Joe says

What did we do to make him mad? Danny asks

It's what we didn't do, Joe says

Come again, Danny says, what didn't we do

We didn't do anything about how Dad treated Dark and you did nothing about how he treated Linda so Connor is pissed off about it, Joe explains

Joe, Danny, conference room now, Mason says I found something

Hey Dark, Danny says Mason told me and Joe to come here

I am aware of that, Dark says as she is looking at a picture

What's going on, Joe asks

My aunt's alibi is solid,Dark says, she was indeed at Wiggins Diamonds in Boston on the days of the murders

So what is the next step, Joe asks,we now have absolutely no suspects

Look at each victim as an individual case, Mason says

We never went to the victims homes,Danny says, maybe we should go there

I wonder if it is possible,Dark muses

If what is possible, Joe asks


	15. Chapter 15

You wonder if what's possible, Danny says confused

We have all taken the position that their murders are connected and the only thing that connects our victims is what they did for a living,Dark says but what if it really about where they lived

Do we know where they lived, Joe asks

Yes,Dark says they all lived in the twelve hundred block apartment complex Park Slopes

Isn't that block in a legal batte against the city, Danny asks

Yes, Winwright Construction is wanting to buy the whole block and tear down the buildings to build a new shopping center, Joe says

The city lost its court battle because Winwright Construction forged several of the residents name on contract but they didn't know that for those types of contract you have to spell the full name and the owner of Winwright Construction didn't know their first names,Dark says

If the city lost why were they killed, Danny asks

Because the city asked for a chance to appeal the decision of the court,Dark says but it is still connected to Lighthouse Jewels

How, Danny asks

I just bought the entire block,Dark says and this might be an attempt to bring charges against Lighthouse Jewels but the block is not going to be a part of Lighthouse Jewels

Why not, Joe says

Because I bought it for the park that is in the center of the block,Dark says

Park, Danny says what does a park have to do with you wanting to buy the whole block

Small children need a place to play that is safe,Dark says

Great Joe says but I still don't know who killed them

Go back to the pictures and look for this man Dark says as she gives Joe a picture

Before I go back to work I need to talk to you,Danny says

What's up,Dark asks

Linda told me that Dad has to go in front of the judge on Friday because he denied you the right to speak to your lawyer, Danny says

You are right, Dark says Frank does have to go in front of the judge on Friday but I don't have to be there

How came, Danny says

My lawyer is going to handle it,Dark says

Linda is also refusing to go to family dinner because of what he did,Danny says

Why are you telling me this,Dark says you laughed at the fact that she flipped him to the floor but did you ever talk to him about putting his hands on her

No I didn't because she wasn't hurt by him,Danny says

I think that the bruises on her arm says she was hurt,Dark says as she shows Danny the pictures of the bruises on Linda's arm

I didn't even notice them, Danny admits

She was wearing a short sleeve shirt the other day and I saw them and asked her what happened and she told me that they were from Frank,Dark says

I think that I need to go talk to my wife,Danny says as he leaves the room

Danny and Linda's house

Hey Danny, Linda says your home early

Yeah Danny says as he gives Linda a kiss, I need to talk to you

What's wrong, Linda asks

Why didn't you tell me that you were bruised from what Dad did,Danny says

I didn't want you to feel like you should have done something to protect me from him, Linda says I only told Dark about it because she saw them and got mad

Let me see them Danny says as he pushes up Linda's shirt sleeve

OMG Linda, Danny says why didn't you tell me you were hurt

It's ok Danny, Linda says softly they don't hurt

I will be having a serious talk with my Dad tomorrow morning, Danny says angrily

Henry's house

Would you go get Erin, Henry asks I made dinner and I haven't seen or heard from her since lunch time

Fine Gramps, Jamie says as he goes upstairs

Erin, Erin, Jamie says as he is knocking on her door, the door swings open and Erin is laying in the middle of the floor

St.Victors hospital

Female approximately 47 years old with a weak pulse and unresponsive when found, says EMT

We will take her from here, the nurse staff says

What happened to you,nurse Lisa says, you poor baby

Dark's house

Attention all units Fire and Rescue are in transport of white female approximately 47 years old unresponsive and weak pulse, the scanner says

That is terrible to hear something like that when you are trying to eat dinner, Stella says

Hush,Dark says I love to listen to my scanner

All units be advised that the police commissioner is accompany the Fire and Rescue unit, the scanner says

Why would the police commissioner follow an ambulance, Stella asks

I don't know,Dark says as she sees her text message from Joe


	16. Chapter 16

St.Victor's Hospital

Dad, Joe says what's going on with Erin

I don't know, Frank says I called Danny to get Linda here so at least one member of the family knows what is happening

Here's Danny and Linda right now, Henry says

What's going on with Erin, Danny asks

We don't know, Jamie says I went to get her for dinner and she was laying in the floor unresponsive so I called for a bus and we are waiting to hear something

Linda baby can you go see if you can find out anything,Danny says

Lisa's working today I can talk to her, Linda says as she walks away

Hey Linda,Lisa says I have been expecting you

Hey Lisa, Can you tell me anything about Erin Reagan's condition, Linda asks

The doctor is on his way out right now,Lisa says as the doctor walks out of the room

Are you here for Erin Reagan,Dr.Giffin asks

Yes Frank says, how is she doing

Erin has a brain tumor and she must have had it for a long time,Dr.Griffin says I think that she needs emergency brain surgery in order to remove the tumor

What happens if she doesn't receive the surgery, Henry asks

She will die,Dr.Griffin says,we are doing all we can to keep her comfortable

How long do we have to decide on the surgery, Joe asks

The longer it takes the more damage to her brain,Dr.Griffin says I have to make my rounds now as he leaves

A brain tumor, Jamie says, could that be why she's acted like a brat this whole time

It's a good possibility, Linda says the brain controls our impluses so a tumor pressing on the brain can cause those type of problems

We have another problem, Frank says Erin doesn't have any insurance and the surgery is going to be expensive

Linda, Joe says how much did Sean's surgery cost you and Danny

Nothing, Linda says as Danny nods his head in agreement

What do you mean it costed you nothing, Joe says

We didn't pay for the surgery,Danny says,Dark paid for the surgery and rehabilitation for Sean

I wonder if she will tell me how much it cost just for the surgery, Joe says

Call her and ask, Frank says as Joe pulls out his phone

Hello Joe,Dark says what's going on

I have a question for you and I really need an answer, Joe says

What's the question,Dark says as she is petting Beauwolf

Danny and Linda said that you paid for Sean's surgery and I was wondering how much it costed, Joe says

Fifty thousand dollars for the surgery and fifteen thousand dollars for the rehabilitation,Dark replies so I paid in total sixty five thousand dollars

That's alot of money Joe says, thanks for telling me

How much was it, Danny asks

The surgery was fifty thousand dollars, Joe says

There's no way any of us can afford to pay that, Jamie says

Dark paid fifty thousand dollars for a surgery and she never asked me to repay her,Danny says

What are we going to do about Erin, Linda asks

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Dark, Danny says I need to talk to you about something

What's going on, Dark says, Joe called me last night asking me about Sean's surgery and how much it cost

He said that you paid fifty thousand dollars for the surgery, Danny says is that how much most brain surgery is without insurance? 

I was given a family discount on the surgery,Dark says because my uncle Rick did the operation on Sean

Oh, I didn't know that you got a discount,Danny says

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, Dark asks

Erin was admitted in to the hospital last night and she has a brain tumor and we are trying to figure out how to pay for the surgery,Danny says

You should probably go back to the hospital with your family,Dark says, Mason is bringing in the suspect in the case so I can finish it up myself

Okay,Danny says I will talk to you later

St.Victor's hospital

Hey babe,Danny whispers,has there been any more news on Erin

Not yet, Linda replies, I went in to her room and her vitals are not as strong as the doctor would like for them to be

Where have you been, Joe asks

I went in to work and I talked to Dark about Erin being in the hospital so she told me to come back here, Danny says

I wonder where Dad is, Joe says

He has court at 9:00 this morning, Linda says it's Friday

I asked Dark how she paid fifty thousand dollars for a surgery without batting an eye and I found out that she was given a family discount since Dr.Mallard is her uncle so Erin's surgery is probably over fifty thousand dollars,Danny says I have no idea how to even try to pay for it

We agree that none of us are going to ask Dark to pay for it, Linda says I don't think it would be fair to her

I agree, Henry says especially after what Frank did to her

I agree,Danny and Joe said together

I agree too, Jamie says I don't think it's her place to pay that kind of money for someone who isn't kin to her

Federal Court House

All rise, the honorable judge Rex Alrick presiding

Have a seat,Rex says

Your honor on today's docket is Police Commissioner Frank Reagan case number 74309 the defendant stands accused of violating the rights to an attorney, The baliff says

Your honor, I am Mr.Zorn and I am the attorney for Frank Reagan and I request that the charges against my client be dropped because the alleged victim isn't here

Your honor my name is Patrick Neislon and I am the attorney for Melinda Hawkins Glaslow and on the fifth of this month Commissioner Reagan had my client brought in for questioning and when she requested a lawyer he instructed the cops that were on the door to the interrogation room not to allow me to enter

Commissioner Reagan,Rex says did you actually deny a suspect the right to legal counsel

Yes your honor I did but I wasn't actually keeping her lawyer away from her so much as trying to humiliate her like I thought she did to my daughter

You are a disgrace to all police officers in this city,Rex says, what is the plantiffs request

He's been suspended for violation of her rights and we respectful request for the commissioner to serve four months of community service at the Bitter Ends Recreation center, Patrick says

I will agree with the recommendation of the plantiffs,Rex says as he bangs his gavel Court is dismissed

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hello Theo,Dark says do you know why you are here

Yeah I know,Theo says I killed three people and I also arranged for the other two to have the accidents that killed them

Would you like to tell us why you did that, Mason says

I was planning on making a lot of money as a partner in the new shopping center but it didn't happen because Winwright is stupid

He might be stupid but he is not going to prison for murder like you are

Hey Dark, Connor says we are ready to start the Lonestar satellite up

Proceed,Dark says I have a meeting with Amber in a few hours in Boston so I will be flying out of the city

I have Beauwolf in my office, Connor says I will take him home with me


	17. Chapter 17

Private Airstrip In Brooklyn NY

CDP 118 you are clear for take off

Boston MA

Hey Aunt Amber,Dark says I got your message regarding the insurance for Lighthouse Jewels

I was thinking that we should have at least one million dollars worth of insurance for the jewels just in case of a robbery,Amber says

I think that three million would be better,Dark says as she answers her phone

Hey Dark, Linda says I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at the Pastel Pastry Cafe

I would love to but unfortunately I am not in the city right now I had business to take care of in Boston,Dark says

Okay how about when you get home, Linda says

Okay I should be home tomorrow,Dark says as she hangs up her phone

Is everything ok with Linda,Amber asks

I doubt it,Dark replies, she sounded stressed out and I bet it is due to the strange message Joe sent me

What message did he send you Amber asks as she sips her wine

If I planned on charging Danny and Linda for the payment of Sean's surgery,Dark says

I wonder what he would say if he or any of the Reagan's knew that you got back double the amount of the surgery before the surgery was even done,Amber says

I don't think I have ever told Linda that I make almost twenty seven thousand dollars every twenty minutes,Dark says as she sips her whiskey and I don't think I will

Why not,Amber asks

I am my mother's daughter,Dark replies as she stands up, I will let you finish this up and I am heading back to the city

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Dark, Vivian says I was called to come here with my mom

What's going on,Ivy says why are we here

Vivian turn around,Dark says as Connor enters the room

Matt, Vivian says 

Viv,Matt says I have missed you so much

Matthew,Ivy says is it really you

Mommy,Matt cries out as he jumps into Ivy's arms

Vivian,Ivy this is Olga Olderman and she has something important to tell you both,Dark says

I just wanted to let you both know that your husband knew exactly where bebe was the entire time,Olga says he was sending me money every month for support

I want him in jail for what he did to my baby girl and little man,Ivy says

He was arrested early today and I also took the liberty of having Vivian record permenantly sealed so unless she tells people no one will ever know that she was in jail for five years for stealing,Dark says he has a long time to learn his lesson

How can I ever thank you,Ivy says

Raise your son to help others if he can,Dark says with a smile

I promise,Ivy says as Vivian and Matt hug Dark,we are going to miss our flight back to Florida

Keep in touch Viv,Dark says as they leave the room


	18. Chapter 18

She seems like a good kid, Connor says but I don't understand why she was put in jail

Her step mom Dolores stole a bunch of money from one of my companies in Florida and she blamed Vivian for it,Dark says I wasn't told about it at first until after her dad testified against her and then Ivy called me in tears asking why I charged her daughter

What did you tell her, Connor asks

I asked her what the hell was she talking about and she told me what happened I immediately contacted the judge but her dad had her confined to a behavioral rehabilitation center until she was fifteen and then he gave IVY'S son to Dolores and told her to run,Dark says I promise Ivy I would never stop looking for Matt and I never did

That's pretty fucked up, Connor says

Yes,It's also pretty fucked up to be anger at someone because of something another person did,Dark says you need to talk to both Danny and Joe

I don't like it when someone treats you badly, Connor says with a pout

It's life,Dark says for every one person who treats you well there's a dozen more who will treat you bad.

I know that but you have done alot for the Reagan's and they just don't seem to appreciate anything you did, Connor says

That's on them,Dark says,if you only help people if there's something in it for you then are you really helping others or just yourself

So what are we doing tonight, Connor asks

I am meeting Linda at the Pastel Pastry Cafe,Dark says would you like to join us

No thanks, I believe that I will take Beauwolf for a run and then I will cook supper tonight for us, Connor says as he leaves the room

Pastel Pastry Cafe

Hey Dark, Linda says with a smile, how are you doing today

I'm great,Dark says with a smile, the weather is nice today

It is a very nice day, Linda says as Danny walks up

Hey babe,hi Dark,Danny says

What brings you to the Cafe, Dark asks as Linda suddenly looks annoyed

Why is he here, Linda asks,as Frank walks up

Hello Linda, Dark, Frank says I would like to talk to you

Get lost Frank, Linda says I already told you to stay away from me and my sister

Linda,Best behavior,Dark says, what do you want to talk to me about Frank

I know what I did was wrong but I was mad at you because of what Erin was going through and I was also mad because I was suspended, Frank says

For the record Frank, I don't believe that you should ever blame someone else for the mistakes of your children or yourself ,Dark says I don't give a damn what you think,in fact I never have

Babe,Danny says that is as close to an apology that you are going to get from Dad

I don't recall needing an apology,Dark says with an evil grin, I don't get mad I get even

Frank looks scared and Linda starts to giggle as Dark's phone rings

Hello Joe,Dark says what can I do for you

I am trying to get ahold of Linda or Danny, Joe says

They are standing right next to me let me put you on speaker phone,Dark says as she puts the phone on speaker

Linda, Joe says are you there

I'm here Joe, Linda says what's wrong

Erin's vitals are not going anywhere near what the doctor says and he said that our window of opportunity is closing, Joe says

Window of opportunity,Dark says

The time that brain surgery will do the most good, Joe says

Wait??? Why has this surgery been preformed yet,Dark asks

Because a Dr.Mallard is retired and the only other doctor is a Dr.Listwisp and she refuses to come to New York City because she doesn't like the hospital housing, Joe says

In all fairness they do suck, Linda says,

Can you and Danny please come back to the hospital, This place is given me the creeps, Joe says

Wait a minute, you spent the night sleeping on an autopsy table and the hospital gives you the creeps,Dark says you are a strange man


	19. Chapter 19

St Victor's hospital

Hey Joe, Danny says how is Erin doing

She is not doing good right now,Joe says her respirometer reading is on the low side so we can't have an surgery right now until the respiratory system heals 

Linda is in the room with the doctor right now, Danny says

Where's your Dad, Henry asks

He's in the prayer room, Jamie says he has been in there for an hour

I saw Gramps leave the hospital, Nikki says he was headed to see someone

I wonder why he would leave with Erin in this bad shape, Jamie says

Linda,Danny says what did the doctor say

Erin's brain surgery has to be done quickly or else she will die, Linda says, the hospital will work out a payment plan with us

Will the doctor come to do the surgery, Joe asks

No,Dr.Lispwisp refuses to come, Linda says the hospital is trying to get ahold of Dr.Craig Montgomery

He's the one who helped with Sean's surgery, Henry says

Yes, Linda says,Dark got a hold of him and he came right to the hospital

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hello Frank, Connor says what are you doing here

I really need to talk to Dark, Frank says

She's not here yet, Connor says she had to go back to Boston for signing the paperwork for Lighthouse Jewels

What time do you expect her back, Frank says

Why should I tell you anything about her after the way you treated her, Connor snaps, she saved both your grandson and daughters life and you treated her like shit and even if she doesn't hold it against you I DO

Connor,Dark says I will take it from here

When did you get back, Connor asks

When Frank was asking you when I was coming back,Dark says

Then you heard what I said, Connor asks

Yes, I heard what you said and I have already told you not to get involved in this,Dark says

Sorry sis, Connor says I will go now

I will talk to you later,Dark says as Connor leaves the office

What do you want Frank,Dark asks

I know that you have already spent a small fortune on Erin but I don't know what else to do, Frank says, she has to have brain surgery because she has a tumor pressing on her brain and without the surgery she will die

Odd,Dark says I was told that she was in the hospital and needed brain surgery but I was under the impression that it was a part of her mental health

Didn't Linda,Danny,or Joe tell you that she collapsed and that she is not doing good, Frank asks

That must be why Linda asked me to meet her at the Pastel Pastry Cafe yesterday but then you showed up and Joe called and she went back to the hospital,Dark says

Dad said that they made an agreement not to ask you to help with her surgery because of the way I treated you, Frank says I know that I was wrong but she doesn't deserve to die because of my stupidity

Go back to the hospital,Dark says and this conversation never happened,I will be there in a few hours

Okay,Frank says as he leaves

Mason,Dark says I need you to go get Craig and take him directly to the hospital so he can save Erin's life

What about Linda,Danny and the rest of the Reagan family Mason says

I will deal with them later,Dark says as she leaves the room


	20. Chapter 20

St Victor's hospital

Hey Dad, Jamie says where have you been

I went out, Frank says I needed some air

Air my ass, Linda says, Connor already called and told us that you went to ask Dark to pay for the surgery even though we told you not to

Erin is going to die if I can't get her some help, Frank says

It's not my sister's place to pay for it, Linda says especially after how you treated her

Linda, Danny says just come over here and seat down

How dare your Dad ask my sister to help after the way he treated her, Linda says angrily

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey sis, Connor says I think I made a mistake

What did you do,Dark says

I told Linda that Frank came here to ask you to pay for Erin's surgery again, Connor says

Why did you find it necessary to do that,Dak asks

I was mad because I didn't like the way he treated you or her and I don't want you to feel obligated to pay for his daughter's surgery, Connor says with a pout

Connor, you disappoint me,Dark says as she shakes her head

I know, Connor says which is why I am telling you about it

You do know that I won't hold what Frank did to me against Erin, so why did you,Dark says

I was just mad

Go home CONNOR SHANE RYAN, Dark says angrily,I will deal with you tomorrow

Connor leaves the office

Hey Dark, Mason says I took Chad to the hospital and he slipped in though the back door, Erin will be under the knife in about fifteen minutes

Good,Dark says,at least someone gets why I am doing this

What's wrong Dark? Mason asks

Connor told Linda that Frank came by to ask for my help with Erin and Linda had already told all the Reagans not to ask me to help,Dark says

Why wouldn't they want you to help, Mason says she's still their sister and sister in law plus she's Henry's granddaughter

Linda and Connor don't like how Frank treated me,Dark says

Begging your pardon but what the fuck does how Frank treated you have anything to do with you helping Erin, Mason asks

Good question,Dark says I will be heading to the hospital soon as I can go feed Beauwolf

Beauwolf is at my house with Crystal and baby Adam, Mason says I can keep him for the rest of the weekend

Thanks Mason,Dark says as she leaves the office

St Victor's hospital

Hey Dark, Frank says I don't know what happened but they took Erin to the operating room a few minutes ago

She is having brain surgery,Dark replies

Frank had no right to ask you to pay for her surgery, Linda says

That's right, Joe and Danny say

Especially after the way Frank treated you, Henry says as Jamie nods his head in agreement

Answer me one question Linda,Danny, Henry, Joe and Jamie, what does what Frank did have anything to do with Erin,Dark asks

Well she is the reason why he treated you like that, Joe says

Did she treat me badly,Dark asks

No, Linda says she didn't treat you badly

All of you are willing to let her die just because you don't like how Frank treated me,Dark says I was raised to help people when I can and I do it to honor my parents

The amount of money it's costing you is not something that we can easily pay you back, Jamie says

I don't recall asking for it to be paid back,Dark says

We know that you feel obligated to help because you are Linda's sister and Erin is Danny's, Joe says

Do you really want to know what I am feeling right now,Dark asks

Yes they all say

I feel disappointed in all of you,Dark says you all did the exact same thing to Erin as Frank did to me

No we didn't, Linda says

Yes the fuck you did,Dark counters Frank got mad at me about what was going on with Erin and you all decided to let Erin die before of how Frank treated me

That's different, Danny says

Not to me it isn't,Dark says, nothing changes the fact that she is still your sister, sister in law and granddaughter but look how you have treated her

Well we didn't think about it like that, Jamie whispers

I help people because it makes me happy and I feel happy because I know that I made a difference and that feels my heart with joy,sadly all of you have a hollow heart,Dark says as she walks out of the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Erin fights for her life,will the actions of the other Reagans tear apart the bonds of the sisters? That my dear readers will be answered in the next story


End file.
